A wireless sensor network is formed by a collection of sensor nodes that are linked by a wireless medium to perform distributed sensing tasks. Wireless sensor networks are deployed in a variety of environments to perform tasks such as surveillance, widespread environmental sampling, security, and health monitoring. The sensor networks typically transmit their sensor data to a backend system for associated processing of collected data.